1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing devices and, more particularly, to a wall hydrant mounting device, and, most particularly, to a wall hydrant mounting device that provides replacement of a freezless wall hydrant from the exterior of a building.
2. Background Information
A freeze free wall hydrant can freeze and rupture if it is not installed properly or if a hose remains connected to the hydrant during freezing weather. The rupture can cause water leakage in a crawl space or water damage within a wall or in a basement the next time the damaged hydrant is used. Also, the hydrant can wear out or malfunction due to normal use, resulting in similar problems. Any one of these failure conditions dictates the need to replace the hydrant, which can be a difficult and costly procedure. With currently available wall hydrants, access must be gained to the interior or back fitting of the hydrant to disconnect it from its water supply for the replacement process. Most of the time, the connection to the water supply was originally made during the construction of the structure and is usually difficult to access. The present invention solves this problem.
An exterior freeze free wall hydrant has a handle on the outside of a spigot structure with a long stem inside of a tube (measuring from 4″ to 24″ long) that opens and closes the water supply valve. The water supply valve can be located under the building, in a wall, in a basement ceiling, or some other location where the water valve is in a warm area. This prevents the wall hydrant from freezing in cold weather. Once shut off, the long tube is designed to drain out the water within it through the threaded spigot outlet, thus allowing the wall hydrant to function, even in the freezing temperatures. In some cases, a garden hose remains connected to the threaded spigot outlet in the fall and the hose does not allow the wall hydrant tube to drain out properly. When below freezing temperatures occur, the water inside of the tube can freeze, causing the tube to rupture. Since the location of the water shut off is upstream of the tube rupture point, no problem is noticed at the time. When the need to use the wall hydrant arises, and the water is turned on at the valve handle, water then leaks out of the ruptured area of the tube. If the wall hydrant tube is exposed in a crawl space, this results in a muddy area where the connection is accessed for hydrant replacement. If the wall hydrant is in a basement ceiling or in a wall, the water leakage can cause significant structural damage. This device of the present invention overcomes the short comings of the current freeze free wall hydrants. It allows a wall hydrant to be removed and reinstalled from the outside of the structure without the need to crawl under the building. In cases where the wall hydrant is concealed in a wall or basement ceiling, it will no longer be necessary to access the wall hydrant from inside of the structure in any way. Also, should the hydrant have ruptured, the present invention prevents leakage of water into the structure or under the building causing additional damage. The present invention expels the leaking water to the outside of the structure. This feature warns an individual of a ruptured hydrant and prevents any additional water damage.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a device that allows a freeze free wall hydrant to be disconnected from a water line and replaced from the exterior of a building.
Applicant has devised a wall hydrant mounting device that meets this need and allows a freeze free wall hydrant to be disconnected from a water line and replaced from the exterior of a building.